


Out Of The Blue, I Fell For You

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Spring, Spring Fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: A steamy night on the dance floor.
Relationships: Crash Beauford/Nancy Drew





	Out Of The Blue, I Fell For You

Nancy stood along one of the sides, taking her time as she observed the people around her.  
She had decided to wear an emerald green dress that suited her figure nicely and gave emphasis to her blonde hair.  
She had completed the look with a pair of pearl earrings.  
It was a fairly warm evening for spring, which was why she had decided on a simpler outfit.  
She suspected it would probably become even more so, once more people arrived. 

George couldn’t make it, so it was only going to be her tonight.  
She wasn’t that familiar with the other girls she lived with yet, which was why she had come here on her own.  
Not that Nancy minded, it would give her more time to study those around her without any interruptions. That’s what she was here to do after all, to work on a case. 

Ten minutes later it was starting to get crowded and once the room was full, a woman stepped out on stage and started to sing an old ballad.  
Several couples stepped out on to the floor and started dancing along to the music. They seemed to be having a lot of fun.  
As she watched them she got the feeling that someone was staring at her.  
It made her search the room for the source and her eyes finally landed on a familiar face. 

She found herself staring into a pair of smoldering, dark blue eyes that she immediately recognized.  
She drew a sharp breath, she hadn’t been prepared to see him here. A flirtatious smile appeared on his face as he noticed that she was looking at him.

”Well, well, well…” Crash drawled as he stepped closer, letting his gaze roam over her form. ”Didn’t expect to see you here.”

”Hi” Nancy said breathlessly, while cursing herself inwardly. Get a grip, Drew, she told herself. 

”Would you like to dance?” She felt a thrill run through her at his words and wondered how he could make such an innocent question sound so inappropriate.

”Sure.” She managed to get out. At least she hadn’t made a complete fool of herself yet. 

He smiled at her and offered her his hand as they joined the rest of couples. He was a good dancer, that much she could admit.  
Being this close to him did weird things to her though.  
The look he gave her as they danced was so electric that Nancy had a hard time catching her breath.  
She was becoming heated in a way that had nothing to do with the dancing or the temperature in the room. 

Since she couldn’t put any distance between them it was hard for her to keep a cool head.  
She felt like one of those girls in those books that Bess used to read, who nearly swooned in the presence of a handsome guy.  
As they danced, she was keenly aware of the place where he was keeping his hands; his touch seemed to burn into her skin.  
She didn’t think she’d ever felt as alive as she did right now. It was intoxicating, this energy and tension between them. It made her want things she shouldn’t. 

She was transfixed by his lips and how soft they looked, as she stared at them she wondered what it would be like to kiss him.  
Crash gave her a playful smile as he brought her closer to his body, almost as if he knew what she was thinking.  
Then he led her out of the there, into the garden.  
Nancy was too caught up in him at first to notice that they had left the room and that they were now alone. 

She only got a glimpse of the garden; of the lights that had been put up in the trees that gave it a cozy atmosphere, and the brightly colored flowers in the grass, before Crash pulled her against the wall and covered her mouth with his. Her protest died in her chest as she felt his lips move against her own.  
They tasted even better than she had imagined. It was a passionate kiss that caused her knees to go weak and made her heart skip a beat.  
She tightened her grip on his white shirt to have something to hold on to. 

As he deepened the kiss, the only thing Nancy could focus on was the feelings that he stirred in her; the shockwaves that went through her body.  
She had been attracted to guys in the past, but there weren’t many guys who had the kind of effect on her that Crash did.  
She felt like she was burning up from the inside out.

It felt like the rest of the world had become very distant, and the only thing that existed for the moment was the two of them.  
The sounds coming from inside sounded very far away.  
When they finally came up for air, she couldn’t tell how much time had passed, if it had only been a few minutes or much longer than that.  
He was also short of breath which confirmed that he was just as affected by the kiss as she was. 

They stared into each others eyes for a while, she had never had such an intense eye contact with anyone before.  
It was as if words were unnecessary, his eyes told her all she needed to know.  
They spoke of things she did not dare name, that in any other situation would have made her blush. 

Then he offered his hand to her again without saying a word and she accepted it, allowing him to lead her back inside.  
They couldn’t have been gone for very long and still she felt as if her entire world had shifted, she didn’t know what to think anymore.  
She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the music sweep her away. 

She was too tired and weary to think about any of this now. She would question her own actions tomorrow when she could think with a clear head.  
They continued to dance slowly to the music. The song ended and another began, but neither of them made an effort to pull away.They were both lost in their own world. 

She knew that it couldn’t last, that the magic between them would disappear and reality would crash in, but for the moment she let it consume her.  
Let it sweep away all her doubts and worries and allow her to only focus on living in the moment.  
Nancy surrendered herself to it and let her senses be filled with him.  
Letting herself, for the first time, take in and appreciate how beautiful he was, with that dark hair and those blue eyes of his. 

She was glad that she had decided to come after all. She’d had fun tonight, more so than she had expected she would.  
And most of that was because of him. As another song started to play, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, as a thank you, hoping that he would understand the gesture.  
He gave her a genuine smile in return, one that lit up his face, and made him look even more beautiful. 

The night ended with the two of them dancing one last dance together.


End file.
